1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the braking of a vehicle train furnished with pressure-actuated brakes. During brake application actuation there is generated a brake-force-request signal in a rigid vehicle of the vehicle train. A co-braking signal is furnished at least for co-control of the braking pressure in a second rigid vehicle of the vehicle train.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a method is applied according to FIG. 1 of the German Patent document DE 3,502,051-Al. According to this reference, a pilot signal, induced and triggered by a driver into a brake-value transducer, which is actually here the brake valve 4, is transformed in the one rigid vehicle into braking pressures of in each case one brake circuit. One of these braking pressures serves simultaneously for determination and setting of the braking pressure in the other rigid vehicle. The braking pressure in the one rigid vehicle is not used directly for the setting of the braking pressure in the other rigid vehicle, based on safety reasons. Rather, the braking pressure is transformed into a co-braking signal, present as a control pressure, and is furnished as such a control pressure to a trailer brake valve, which carries the reference numeral 9 in the reference. Whether the determination of the braking pressure in the other rigid vehicle by the co-braking signal presents an exclusive control or a co-control, depends on whether additional braking-pressure control devices are furnished to the other rigid vehicle. According to the braking system of the reference, there is present a co-control, because an automatic load-sensing braking-pressure controller is present in the other rigid vehicle, where the automatic load-sensing braking-pressure controller is symbolized by a load sensor having the reference numeral 17.
Adjustment transition shifting phases of the brake application actuation, in the following, for purposes of simplicity, designated as "non-stationary brake phases," occur at the beginning of a braking from a free running or during a brake application actuation upon an increasing requirement of brake force. In such a non-stationary brake phase, there occurs a delayed build-up of braking pressure in the known braking system in the second rigid vehicle, due to the described signal transformation and signal transfer path between the rigid vehicles, represented by a pressure line. This delayed build-up of braking pressure, in connection with the response delay of the braking aggregates in the second rigid vehicle, results in an overrun shock, i.e. a force onto the first rigid vehicle in approximate motion direction of he second rigid vehicle.